The Tiger and Black Jaguar tales
by Minnie Haris
Summary: They always have eyes on each other... A compilation of AoKaga one-shots. Themes and ratings may vary. Aomine Daiki x Kagami Taiga
1. Chapter 1: Nearly Matched

**Nearly Matched**

**Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi, Miyazaki Hayao**

**(c) minnieharis**

* * *

_The rematch of Kagami and Aomine's one on one that's beyond expectation..._

_._

_._

Aomine walked into the basketball hoop where Kagami was waiting for him. He was dribbling the ball pouting.

"You're late!" He snapped.

"Shut up, Bakagami," Aomine murmured. He brushed his short hair.

Kagami asked him to rematch 1-on-1 for the sake of basketball shoes Aomine gave to him. Aomine refused, said that he won the game that time and he didn't want to play again since it would put a lot of effort facing a guy like Kagami. Yet the dark red haired boy insisted him. He wanted to have a proper match with Aomine.

So there he was, came into the hoop only to have another one on one with Kagami. In the end he couldn't say no. Deep inside his heart he desired to play basketball again with his rival.

"Well, guess I have to play you this once," he shrugged.

Kagami snickered. "I definitely won't lose this time!"

And the match began.

Aomine started. He dribbled the ball. Kagami stretched his hands, on his position to defense. He moved against Kagami. He startled, Aomine used feint and scored one point.

"How come?!" Kagami roared.

Aomine smirked. Kagami took turn. He exhaled as he saw his opponent slothfully guarded him. He dribbled and ran. Aomine easily turned him down.

Kagami tried a few times, but Aomine who was called as a monster in basketball could stop him without putting much effort. It annoyed him.

This time he used Meteor Jump, but apparently because he was in a rush to get point, he miscalculated his control. Aomine jumped, but Kagami butt-headed him.

Kagami and Aomine fell. Kagami was above him, groaned. Aomine grumbled. He looked up and saw Kagami's face was close to his. For a second he was awed by how pretty his rival is. He wasn't even a girl of his type. But since Kagami beat him in Winter Cup, he met a guy who could light his sparks for basketball again. He secretly respected Kagami for that. And though he would never admit it, Aomine admired that guy a little.

Without hesitation, Aomine pursed Kagami's lips with his.

"Aomine!" Kagami jolted. "What did you do?!"

Kagami turned bright red.

"What? You didn't move from falling on me," Aomine said.

"What was that for?!"

Seeing Kagami's reaction makes him wanted to tease him more.

"You're blushing. Aren't you embarrassed?" he grinned. "I got your first kiss, heh?"

"No! That wasn't my first time!" Kagami shouted.

"What?" Aomine was surprised. That was obviously wasn't Kagami's first time got kissed. Alex did that before. Aomine was annoyed. He completely forgot about their one-on-one match.

He walked to Kagami and once and kissed him.

Kagami stuggled, but he wrapped his arms on his hips and moved closer. Aomine fiercely kissed him many times, until Kagami kissed him back. He put his tongue inside Kagami's mouth. Kagami jerked and felt his tongue was twisted and his breathe turned faster. Aomine's leg was between his legs as he pulled Kagami's body closer to him.

Kagami slightly felt dizzy and powerless by Aomine's kisses.

Aomine stopped. Kagami dropped weak.

"Aomine, you bastard…" he muttered with his face was red all over.

"Hmph, you can't even beat me on that," Aomine proudly said. "But for that, I can do it with you many times."

And this time, he totally meant it.


	2. Chapter 2: A Very Long Engagement

_**A Very Long Engagement**_

Kuroko no Basket fanfic ©Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Loosely based on the same French movie title _Un long dimanche de fiançailles _(A Very Long Engagement) starring Audrey Tatou and Gaspard Ulliel. I have never watched the movie before, but I googled it and love the plot. I also love the title. AoKaga, AU The New World. Aomine is the explorer and caught up in a war. Kagami is his lover and waits for his return. I wrote this right away what I have in mind. Yaoi, Romance/Tragedy. Excuse my terrible English, since it is not my native language. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

.

.

_I'm still waiting. Always._

Kagami stood on the edge of the water, scanning the horizon for the ship Aomine rode on. It has been more than a month since his lover left the town. He still remembered the tanned guy was ecstatic to get this opportunity to sail on the new land somewhere across the ocean.

"I will be back in no time," Aomine assured Kagami on his arms, a night before he sailed. He looked so happy. It made Kagami happy, too. They had been going through a lot of difficulties together ever since they secretly became lovers. But they loved each other and decided to live together as roommate.

Aomine was an explorer. Aside from his aloof personality to others, he loved adventures. He was fond of new experience in the new world. He met Kagami when he was travelling around Japan and they shared mutual feelings after a few times meeting. Kagami was an owner of a small ramen shop in town. Aomine came there often. He said Kagami's ramen was the best and it would be nice if he could eat this for the rest of his life.

Kagami took him in. They lived together in Kagami's house near the shop. It was easy for them to get together each day when Aomine went home from his trip. Kagami always welcomed him and made him a bowl of ramen which was Aomine's favorite ramen.

The dark red haired guy would wait for his tanned lover to come back home. Usually it was three or four days trip, the longest was two weeks. Aomine would tell him where he had gone and how long he would stay there. He didn't wrote letters since he said that would put too much effort and Kagami knew he was always lazy to write him back. Even so, he knew Aomine would be alright.

But not this time.

There wasn't any news about Aomine and his crew that had been gone almost two months now. He said he would sail to The New World along with his crew and other explorers. They should have come back at least two weeks ago.

Kagami was worried. He tried to find anything from local news office but got nothing. He was in despair. _What happened to Aomine? Why he hasn't come back yet?_

"Kagami-kun, are you okay?" the light bluenette guy approached him. It was Kuroko. Kuroko was Kagami's best friend and one of a few friends that knew his relationship with Aomine.

"Kuroko," he sighed relieved seeing his friend. "Yes, I'm fine."

"You don't look well," Kuroko looked at Kagami's face. "Did something happen?"

Kagami jolted. He knew he couldn't hide anything away from Kuroko. With heavy sighing, the tall guy told Kuroko what was going on.

.

"So Aomine-kun hasn't come back?"

Kagami nodded faintly. Everytime he heard his lover's name and the fact that he had not return terrified him inside.

"He always come back on time. I usually wait for him patiently. But I don't know. This time I feel more anxious and scared," Kagami sighed.

"Perhaps there's something stopping him from come back on time. You know how chaotic things out there."

Kagami knew exactly how the situation was going. Wars were everywhere and out there, where Aomine went exploring. This time he felt insecure by the thought of Aomine might caught up in a battlefield or something.

"He will come back, right?" Kagami glanced at Kuroko's eyes. "He will come back to me."

"Kagami-kun?" Kuroko was flustered.

"Aomine, he said he would proposed to me," Kagami uttered. "Though we don't know how we could get married, but he would be my spouse, Kuroko. He promised!" Kagami's voice cracked, he almost cried.

"Calm down, Kagami-kun. I understand. I will gather info about Aomine's expedition. I think we can get help from Kise-kun and the others," said Kuroko with soft tone. Looking at how Kuroko wanted to calm him, Kagami once again sighed. He thanked Kuroko before leaving to open his shop. With Kuroko and others' help, Kagami hoped he would find a ray of light of Aomine's condition.

.

.

Another two weeks had passed and still no good news for Kagami. He was getting more anxious. The crimson eyed guy could not work well. He lacked of sleep. Sometimes he would awake gasping because of nightmares. Aomine wasn't there sleeping next to him and he missed the dark bluenette so much.

"I'm sorry, Kagami-kun. It was so hard to get any information about Aomine and the other explorers." Kuroko went to Kagami's shop to check up on him. Kagami replied him with a smile. Kuroko was worrying Kagami's state. He could see his friend's face looked pale, dark circles slightly visible under his eyes.

"Kagami-kun," Kuroko called him, almost whispering. "Have you ever thought of worst scenario?"

Kagami startled. He glanced at Kuroko. "You know, maybe Aomine-kun-"

"Kuroko."

Kagami stopped from seasoning the ramen. He kept silence for a second.

He turned to Kuroko and forced a smile. "I still think he would come back."

It sounded bitter and sad. Kuroko could see from Kagami's smile. But he didn't say anything. He smiled at Kagami. "I think you're right."

And thus, the news hunt continued.

.

.

It took longer than expected.

Kagami counted the days and months, how long his lover had been gone. He dreamed of Aomine most of the time, in cold nights. He remembered his dark blue eyes staring at him, or the way he called his name, or how he would hug him from behind when Kagami slept backing him. Kagami recalled Aomine's smile, his lazy yawn on mornings, his frowning look, his touch, and his husky, soothing voice. There was a time the dark bluenette could annoy him, but mostly he would make him laugh.

He missed Aomine's presence.

Now after several months he was missing, Kagami kept on believing Aomine would soon come back.

It was one morning in autumn. Kagami opened his shop. He was ready to boil the noodles when the newspaper boy came in front of his shop and put his daily newspaper. The tall guy went to the front door and got the newspaper. Usually he would read it later on the day, but he wanted to take a glance about today's news. Kagami read the headline that said wars at the new world. His heart thumped. He carefully read the article about the wars in the new lands.

_"__Wars are happening in certain new lands. Many native people are against the newcomers on their land. They confront people who come to see the new world, killing many foreigners that landed there to explore the foreign land. Some explorers are killed and run away from abduction-"_

Kagami quickly folded the newspaper. He couldn't read the rest of the article. He clenched his fist. _Aomine will come back, he will,_ he thought. But he also couldn't get the news aside. There were wars. Some explorers were killed.

Kagami felt his chest ached. He squeezed his chest and told himself to be strong, but he couldn't. He fell down.

_Aomine. _

_Aomine!_

The thought of losing Aomine possessed Kagami. He silently sobbed there, alone. The faith he always believed in slowly collapsed around him and he could only crying for his missing lover.

_I will still waiting. If that means forever, I will wait for you forever._

.

.

"How's Kagami-cchi?" Kise asked Kuroko.

They were at the shore, along with Kagami who stood near the water.

"He looks okay, but I'm not so sure," Kuroko replied. "He has been waiting here everyday. He will look beyond the sea line."

"It must be hard for him," Kise frowned while seeing Kagami facing the sea. The sun set in front of him. He was bathed in pinkish orangey light all over.

They both watched over the dark red haired guy. He was standing there, just there, waiting for a ship to come.

_I'm here, Aomine._

_You are coming, and I am here._

.

.

.

.

[I almost cried myself when I wrote this...why did this tragic idea came to my mind? But I posted it anyway. Thank you for reading! And I would be happy if you can review this story. Any suggestions are welcome ^^]


	3. Chapter 3: See You Again

_**AoKaga Drabbles Collection**_

_**See You Again**_

**by Minnie Haris**

AU where Aomine is a mountain spirit and Kagami is a human. I got this idea long time ago after seeing _Hotarubi no Mori e_, but never write any story about it. So I put the idea into AoKaga drabbles because why not? Also, to enlighten the mood since I wrote sad ending story last time, I make this one that ends happily. Me wanting the boys get together, too TwT not beta'd, i hope you enjoy the story!

I do not own Kuroko no Basket nor any of the characters.

* * *

.

.

.

Aomine yawned lazily on one of the trees near the shrine. It was the most chilling spot he could find. Summer had been terribly hot lately. The canopy protected his body from the sunlight. The light went through the leaves gaps, shone on his tanned skin. It was a picture perfect of a tall, well-built male spirit of the mountain. Aomine was so beautiful under the sunlight, if only there was someone who could see him. He had been living around the shrine not far from the crowded Tokyo yet distinctly peaceful. Other spirits lived there too, and sometimes they would greet Aomine or played with him. He never had a true friend. The dark blue haired spirit only wandered around the place and did nothing. He had annoying demeanor sometimes, like gazing at female visitors' voluptuous bodies or so. Though he could freely see those girls in a pervert way, he wouldn't do anything naughty. That's how he entertained himself.

Aomine woke up from his nap. He heard a car roared not far from there. There was a visitor. He could sniff new scents from town, perhaps from outside Japan. As a spirit, Aomine could sense human's scent. Each person had certain scent that differentiated them from one another. The young looking spirit sensed some people that had just arrived in Japan this morning. One of the scents was unfamiliar. It was the scent Aomine had never known before. The scent mixed of soap, sweat, tomato sauce, mayonnaise with a hint of sun, and free-spirit. It was so lively made the dark bluenette guy frowned deep.

"Aomine-kun."

Aomine jumped. It was Kuroko Tetsuya who called him, a fellow of mountain spirit. Though he was a spirit but his presence was so poor other spirits hardly sensed him.

"Stop shocking me, Tetsu," Aomine groaned. "But I didn't mean to," Kuroko defended himself.

Aomine sighed. He could never win arguing against the phantom spirit.

"There are visitors," Kuroko said. "You sense them too, right? Maybe they are foreigners."

Aomine shrugged. "I don't know. My 'sexy girls' radar didn't tingle."

The light bluenette spirit put his straight face over his fellow's remark but in his mind he face-palmed.

"Make sure you don't do something stupid, Aomine-kun. I'm going to tell the others."

Aomine snapped while Kuroko had gone. "Damn, he's fast," he murmured.

The male spirit scratched his back head and realized there was someone down there.

A dark red haired little boy was staring at him.

For a second there was a silence moment between them. They only stared at each other. Aomine smelled the rare scent before. It came from the Japanese little boy. He was holding a rubber basketball, wore light cotton shirt, a pair of short pants, and sneakers. The boy was still looking at him with awe.

_Does he see me?_ Aomine thought. He shrugged and gallantly jumped off the tree.

"Whoa!" the little boy beamed.

Aomine turned at him. The rabbit browed boy could see him!

"That's awesome!" he shouted excitedly. "It was high! But you landed perfect!"

The tall spirit was flustered. He almost didn't catch up what he said. The boy looked like he was six years old.

"You can see me?" he questioned. The little boy nodded.

"Can you fly high, Sir?"

Aomine frowned. "Yeah?"

The chubby little boy once again awed. "Cool!"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Aomine interrupted. "How can you see me? You are not supposed to see me!"

"Why?" The boy looked confused.

"Because I'm a mountain spirit. I'm not human."

"Are you a ghost?" carefully the dark red haired boy asked. "But you're not scary. And you have legs."

"No. Not exactly a ghost. I'm umm- I'm human-like entity," Aomine told him.

"Huh?"

Aomine ruffled his short hair. He was annoyed he couldn't give the little boy explanation about him.

The little boy chuckled. "Sir, you're weird!"

"You brat," he muttered. "How could you find me, anyway?"

The little boy shrugged. "I heard voices and saw you on that tree. Are you alien?"

"What? No!" Aomine sighed. "Just think anything you want."

The boy grinned. His mother called him. "See you again, Mister Mountain Spirit!" The little lively boy hopped away.

He came again the next day. Aomine learned that the boy, Kagami Taiga incandescently loved basketball. He was too small for a real ball, but he was happy with the orange rubber ball his parents gave to him. The little boy playfully asked the dark bluenette spirit to play with him, which he responded slothfully. Kagami kept coming to see him for a week. And by that, Aomine learned something about the boy. He came to Japan to see his grandparents. He made friends with Kise and Midorima, which he introduced them to Aomine. But since they couldn't see, Kagami indirectly introduced them.

He was a boy with passion, the opposite light from Aomine. Kagami was a type of human Aomine would avoid because for him it was annoying. And yet, Kagami was always happy to see him, he couldn't help it by following to this boy's pace.

Unfortunately, Kagami only stayed for a week. He had to going back to the States.

"I'll come again, Aomine. In the next holiday, or the year after," Kagami frowned. "I will come to see you again."

Aomine snorted. "You don't have to do that." Kagami frowned deeper. "I cannot come? You don't like me?"

The tall dark bluenette spirit sighed. "Do whatever you want."

Kagami beamed. It was the first time Aomine had someone who desperately wanted to see him again. Though he didn't take the little boy's words seriously, inside he challenged himself to believe would the boy come here again.

Eventually, Kagami would come. It was four years after the first time they met. Kagami was ten. He looked taller and now he played basketball with the real ball. He still smiled like he used to. He still remembered what the tanned mountain spirit liked and disliked. The redhead also met Kuroko, Aomine's fellow spirit.

Aomine found him a little more annoying than he was four years ago. But he knew the boy was still the same. Years and years after, Kagami came on summer holidays. Until at his sixteen birthday he came to see the dark bluenette spirit. He was tall, almost enough to jump as high as Aomine. He grew his hair a bit longer, but still looked neat. Kagami now enrolled high school in Japan and joined basketball team.

"But I feel lonely. Like, there's something missing," he told Aomine. Kagami made his time to see him everytime he could go. Though Aomine never thought of him as a friend, yet he treasured him as someone dearly. A rival he could challenge anytime. Been knowing him since he was six, Aomine secretly wanted to have normal life. To be human like him. But could a mountain spirit wished for a life?

Aomine stretched his hand to touch Kagami, but then he backed off. It was said that if a spirit touched a human, it would disappear into sparkles. All these years he never touched the young man. Now that he grown up, and things had made him sad, he wanted to be the one who comforted him.

"Aomine?" Kagami's voice made him jolted in surprise. The teenage boy looked flustered. He closed his eyes, sighing.

There was a limit for having compassion toward human.

Aomine thought it was enough by staying beside him. That it was okay to see him grew, made friends, and smiling happily when playing basketball. He never asked to get more, he never did. What he wanted was to watch sexy girls came to shrine and slept without nuisance. Why now mattered to him?

One day at dusk Kagami came to shrine with his friends from basketball club to pray for the next match. Aomine spotted him. He laughed and teased each other. _Stop looking so happy without me, idiot,_ he pouted. There was a slight jealousy inside of the tall spirit, whether it was because he wasn't there with Kagami or because the redhead was having fun with anyone but him. He must not got angry nor jealous, it wasn't him. Still, he imagined what it looked like to be a young teenager alongside Kagami.

While his friends were talking and playing around before him, the redhead saw Aomine not far from there. He wanted to say hi, but he forgot he was about to walk down the stairs. He slipped. Aomine stunned, he frantically rushed over Kagami. He grabbed his hand to prevent him from falling.

"Aomine?!"

"Don't look at me while walking, Idiot," Aomine smirked. He started to disappear. Kagami was shocked, he was in Aomine's arms that slowly turned into sparkles.

"What happened?"

"Just stop moving," the dark bluenette whispered. He was disappearing but he finally touched Kagami. He rested his chin on Kagami's head. "This is the last time."

"What? No! Don't go, Aomine!" Kagami shouted.

Aomine held him tight and said his last words: "I love you, _Bakagami_."

Kagami hugged him back before it's too late. He held the sparkles around him when it all gone away. He was left alone. The arms that wrapped him were gone.

_Aomine?_ Kagami agitatedly looked around to see Aomine. He wasn't there.

Kuroko came before his eyes.

"Kuroko?"

"Kagami-kun," Kuroko called in light, soothing voice. "Aomine saved you. But for that, he has disappeared. When a spirit touches human, they will disappear into sparkles."

The red haired boy looked down at his hands. "He's gone…for saving me?"

Kuroko approached him. "I think he did that willingly."

Slowly, Kagami's sight blurred. His tears were dropping. He closed his face with his palms, where some sparkles of Aomine left. Apart from his cockiness and vexing attitude, he always admired the tall dark bluenette spirit. He always cared. He always loved him.

Now that Aomine had gone, Kagami did not have anything he looked forward to.

Kagami had to move on, somehow.

He would, in the long run.

Kagami managed to finish high school and be the most valuable player in his basketball carrier in high school. He did his best, mostly to distract himself from thinking about Aomine. There was a time he would feel lonely when he came to the shrine. He got to see Kuroko, though. Kagami bid farewell to Kuroko because he was going back to United States. He loved basketball, however he always wanted to be a firefighter since he was little and he would make it happen. Kuroko wished him nothing but good luck. He would be happy to see him again when he returned.

It took Kagami ten years to be a professional firefighter and preserved his life again.

He got accepted in Fire Department Office in New York. The training was hard, yet Kagami enjoyed being a firefighter. Along with his division's member they made a group of basketball player to play together in their spare time. He yearned for Aomine sometimes. He embraced his solitude by playing basketball alone at the streetball court near his office. Kagami would imagine he played one-on-one with the tanned man guarded before him. Though it was only his fantasy, he was happy to think about him.

One fine day at spring, he arrived at the office, feeling all happy and excited as usual, his friend from his division called him.

"Kagami, there was someone looking for you."

"Someone?" Kagami frowned.

"Yeah. He said he wanted to challenge to to play one-on-one with him. He was very tall. Maybe as tall as you."

Kagami's heart thumped.

"Oh, he was from Japan, though he had dark blue hair. Do you know him?"

Kagami had left his place. He frenziedly ran outside the office to chase the man his friend talked about. Is it him? Is it him?

The redhead heard dribbling ball at the streetball court not far from his office. He saw a tall, tanned skin man standing there. He knew that posture. He knew that dark blue hair.

Ten years and he still remembered how he looked.

It was the second time Kagami saw him with the long stare of admiration and relief, but this time he assured to not lose him again.

.

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4: Loving You Long Time

I missed AoKaga day last month, but that's okay because for me, AoKaga day is every day! I wrote this out of blue. I'm sorry if it looks lame TvT I want to write something fluffly and not sad, so here it is! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Loving You Long Time**

.

.

.

_"__Playing together is more fun, don't you think?"_

Aomine woke from his dream. It was another dream of his street basketball partner, his rival, and the one he admired secretly, Kagami Taiga. He dreamed of him again, playing together at the hoop in neighborhood. He saw him smiling and enjoying their game. The figure he missed so much.

Kagami had left Japan for four years by now. Right after his graduation from Seirin, he went back to America with his father. He wanted to be a professional basketball player, but the crimson-haired boy told Aomine his dream was flexible. "I don't know. Of course I want to continue my basketball career, but that depends. I also have a dream to be a firefighter. And once I graduate, I'm going back to the States. To think that my parents worried about me living alone, I think I must go back soon."

Aomine didn't say anything. He only listened to the other man while dribbling the ball, one time when they played street basketball together. In his mind, he was battling with himself. Should he acted like he didn't care Kagami going back, or should he said he was okay with whatever choice Kagami took, or went mad for not telling him sooner. The tall dark blue haired boy didn't know how to respond.

"I'll miss you, Man."

Aomine turned. He saw Kagami was looking at him, forcing his smile.

"Well, I'm going to miss our time together, playing street basketball," he cleared his throat. "Who knows, the past three years, we get close? Though, you can be asshole sometimes." Kagami chuckled. The kind of chuckle Aomine grew to know very well. For some time he thought it was cute.

Kagami walked toward him.

"Be nice to Momoi. She really cares about you. And you can ask Kuroko to be your street basketball partner. He's getting better, you know," Kagami remarked.

"Still, not like the one I know," Aomine murmured, followed by Kagami's laugh.

"Better than playing alone," Kagami shrugged.

Kagami stole the ball from Aomine's hand. He ran and dribbled the ball astoundingly, whacked the hoop by his powerful dunk.

Former Touou's ace had never thought he would get attached to his rival. Kagami was the only player he acknowledged to be as strong as him, along with the members of the Generation of Miracles and Kuroko. He couldn't crush him easily in the court. Kagami would always fight him back.

_Damn_, he swore inside. It was early in the morning. Recalling his time with Kagami only made him felt worse. He went to his bathroom and took a shower. Good thing he didn't wake up late, or else he would get detention from seniors. Since Kagami left, the tanned skin man lost his interest to play in national. Aomine went to college and made his way straight to be a police. Certainly, he loved basketball and still played street basketball. Sometimes he asked Tetsu and Kise to play, just like Kagami suggested. He couldn't give up on that, not after he played so many times with the Seirin's ace. That was all his memories Aomine had with him.

"You like him, Aomine-kun?"

Kuroko, who was accompanying Aomine playing street basketball today, suddenly muttered to him.

"Huh?" Aomine raised his eyebrow.

"You always talk 'that Bakagami' this and that. I assume you actually like him," Kuroko wiped his sweat off his temple. Aomine frowned, irritated by Kuroko's statement.

"Have you ever talked to him again since he moved?" Kuroko asked.

Aomine glanced at the hoop. They did not keep in touch since then. Both aces used to e-mail each other whenever they wanted to play street basketball, but Aomine and Kagami did not exchange any other contact information. Kagami must have had his e-mail address changed. Once Aomine tried his luck by sending an e-mail, yet it never replied.

"Whatever. I don't care," Aomine uttered.

"I heard he's now in a relationship."

"WHAT?" Aomine was surprised.

Kuroko squinted. "I thought you don't care."

"No, I don't!" The tall man quickly looked away. _Shit! Why did I react like that? Now Tetsu will suspect me liking that idiot_, he thought.

"It's a good thing, though. Kagami-kun can finally come out. He was worried his parents would hate him and disown him soon after they found out. Things must be going well," Kuroko continued talking.

Aomine's frown deepened. _What the hell is he talking about?_

Kuroko met his gaze. "Kagami-kun is gay. Don't you know?"

Aomine gaped. He lost words. _That basketball idiot is gay?_

"You didn't know," Kuroko sighed. "Well, I suppose I should've not told you. Please don't refer Kagami-kun any bad. It has been hard for him."

"Wh-what are you saying, Tetsu?! Of course I won't!" Aomine stuttered a bit. His mind was fuzzy. He never thought his one-on-one partner was gay. They didn't talk much about personal life. Neither of them knew about one another. Yet, the bond between the two grew strong as they met eventually for street basketball. Aomine couldn't shake the thought that Kagami could be fallen for anyone. Any guys.

He still reckoned the thought of Kagami. He liked men. Could it be he liked him? _Oy, seriously? It's not like I dislike him anyway._ And since they spent their time more often in high school, he knew he always cared for the crimson haired guy. Kagami was certainly-or he could swear-not his type. Aomine could give anything to be Horikita Mai-chan's lover, if that possible. Big boobs and cute, yeah, that was all he wanted. Kagami was not cute at all. His laugh was. And he played basketball almost formidable. That guy could cook. Aomine once saw him with red apron and man, he was gorgeous, as the girl customers said.

Kagami was all his mused on.

Aomine wished he could see that idiot now, but how to reach the guy who was long gone without saying anything? He intended to ask Kuroko for help, though the chance was thin.

Kuroko was his savior.

The light blue haired told him Kagami contacted him that he would come to Japan for holiday. He got a week off from his fire department and settled date to fly. Aomine planned to surprise him. To be exact, he would just jump out of nowhere and confronted the man himself. He wanted to talk. He needed to know.

And the day had come.

Kagami came to the hoop they used to play, near Maji Burger. The former teammates and his previous rivals were there. Aomine was there, too. But he was among the people, Kagami barely saw him. The man was the same as always, crimson hair that cut shorter than he remembered, black shirt under his long, red coat, and a pair of basketball shoes. He was that old Kagami he used to play with. The man he missed.

Their eyes met. Kagami was stunned to see the dark blue eyes were there.

After hanging out together with everyone, Kagami was left alone with Aomine. It was the first time in four years they saw each other again, yet nothing came from their mouths. The sun had set. The sky grew darker with orange-ish light above both men.

"Aomine."

The voice struck him. It had been a long time since he heard the other man called out his name with that tone.

Without thinking, Aomine reached Kagami's waist and hugged him. Kagami was flustered. Aomine leaned his head on his shoulder blade.

"Where the hell have you been?!" he grunted. The tone was angry, desperate, but also worried. So many things he wanted to ask. Only that question flew out.

"I-umm, I was in LA," Kagami answered in low voice. "Stay away from me." Kagami pushed Aomine and quickly turned. Aomine frowned.

"Don't you walk away from me," he groaned. Kagami did not listen.

"I know what you are!"

Kagami flinched.

"I know you're gay." Kagami moved his head up. "Kuroko must have told you, huh."

"Look," Aomine approached him. "You could tell me sooner. Why didn't you say anything?"

Kagami snickered. "And what? Would you be gross by me liking men? I don't need another person mocking me, thanks."

"Who says I would mock you for what you are?!" Aomine yanked Kagami's collar shirt. "I don't care, dumbass!"

Kagami looked at him shocked. "You don't care?"

The tall man sighed. He released Kagami's collar shirt. "I want to not care. What are you, who you like. You're my one on one partner, that's all I need. But I can't. I want to know who you like, I want to know who's your lover. I care, okay?"

Every word was clear to Kagami's ear. Aomine who was just realized he said that almost shouting, now felt embarrassed. He scratched the back of his head hard, annoyed.

He turned to see Kagami's reaction and it was beyond his expectation.

Kagami blushed. He was as red as tomato.

"Don't-don't say something embarrassing like that, Idiot!" Kagami covered his flushed face.

"It's more embarrassing because you tell me, asshole!" Aomine roared. Both men were turned red all over the face.

"Well? Who are you dating?" Aomine spoke.

"What are you talking about?" Kagami frowned.

"Tsk," Aomine ran his hand on his hair. "Your boyfriend! Is he some macho muscly American man?!"

"What boyfriend? I don't have a boyfriend," Kagami told innocently.

"Hah?" the dark blue haired raised his brow. "Tetsu said you are dating someone!"

"Errr, no?" Kagami flustered. _Damn you, Tetsu_, Aomine cursed.

"I don't have any boyfriend, since I'm still not over someone," Kagami stated.

So there was a man. Aomine couldn't help but curious. Who else had Kagami's heart and kidness?

"Listen. Just forget that man, okay? Be with me. I love boobs, but I love you more. I can't stand not having you around. The past four years prove that."

Without further thinking, Aomine said that lightly but he meant his sentence.

And once again, Kagami flushed. _What did I say?_

"I can't forget him," Kagami averted his eyes. His face was hot. "He is you."

Aomine looked at him surprised. Kagami palmed his bright red face. It was Aomine all along. The one Kagami liked.

Aomine chuckled. He cupped Kagami's cheeks, and then glued his forehead on Kagami's. His feelings overflew. The happiness filled in. Kagami always loved him, all this time. And now that the feelings were mutual, he didn't need anything else. Aomine had Kagami's heart. He would give his heart, too.

"Kagami, you're really the best."

.

.

.

.


	5. Chapter 5: Being Romantic

This one shot is inspired by Mario's How Do I Breathe. It's my first time writing fluff aokaga, I'm so embarrassed /cover face. A bit OOC, I think? But I want to write it anyway. Future AU, officer Aomine and fireman Kagami. As usual, not beta'd, you can ignore my mistakes or point it out.

* * *

**Being Romantic Once in A While Is Not Bad**

.

.

.

After a long day working on piles of worksheets, Aomine sluggishly went home to his and Kagami's apartment. Since he signed up to be a policeman, he must work in Tokyo. It was so hard to find apartment with cheap loan, so when Kagami offered him to live together, without thinking twice he said yes. They had been dating for almost a year. Three years being rivals and played one on one together, they shared mutual feelings and decided to why not embrace what they felt to each other, despite what people thought about gay couple. Certainly their coming out was not easy, but some people supported them too. Their high school friends and the other Generation of Miracles knew they always had their eyes to one another. Aomine found someone who could catch up with his basketball, while Kagami admired his basketball skills. They went for broke, though they were ready to against the world, but in the end everything worked well.

"I'm home," Aomine said as we walked into the apartment.

"Hey, welcome home." The tall man heard a reply from inside. Kagami had got home. Recently he hadn't been home around five in the evening. His work as fireman sometimes worried the dark bluenette, yet the ex-Seirin ace would smile at him and remarked, "But I've got to do it." Aomine could not resist that kind of smile, so that was how he let his lover to do his job, on one condition: the crimson haired must tell him whenever he got a call to extinguish fire somewhere.

Aomine walked down the aisle and found Kagami was wearing his red apron, busy cooking for dinner. He turned and smiled to his policeman. It was the time Aomine missed so much, to see his goofy boyfriend cooked him dinner and the smile he always adored.

The Touou graduate leaned on Kagami's back, put his hands on his hips and kissed the back of his head softly. "When did you get home?"

"An hour ago, I think," Kagami replied. He leaned back a bit, putting his upper body weight into Aomine's arms. Aomine groaned softly, placing his arms better to hug Kagami. He started kissing Kagami's neck and earlobe, made the other man moaned faintly. He moved his hands up to Kagami's chest. Due to his infatuation to boobs, he would automatically grab Kagami's breasts and squeezed them, though it was not as soft as Horikita Mai's, but his breasts were quite soft, perhaps because he ate so much hamburgers and the fats ran and stayed there.

"Okay, I have to finish cooking," Kagami put off his lover's hands. "If you continue, you won't stop."

"Well, maybe I don't want to be stopped," Aomine smirked, nipped his earlobe and licked it.

"Yeah, but save it for later," Kagami stood still, moved away from Aomine. "I'm starving, okay? I have prepared you a hot tub. Now get in there. Let's eat together."

Aomine shrugged. He managed to kiss the other man's lips and crushed them before turned and made his way to the bathroom. Kagami had prepared him hot tub. _Such a nice wife_, he thought.

It didn't take long for Aomine to take a dip in the tub and soaked his whole body to re-energize. The hot water was perfect, the bathroom smelled pleasant, Aomine almost drowned for being drowsy in the tub. He kept his eyes opened. Kagami wanted to have dinner together so that's what they were going to do.

The tall man came out of the bathroom and the smell of various foods filled the room. God, how he yearned for Kagami's cooking. His lover had put his bowl of rice and other utilities on his side. There was his favorite dish, teriyaki.

"You're the best," Aomine mumbled.

Kagami heard that and chuckled. "Thanks. Let's dig in."

And so, they had a nice dinner together. Kagami talked about his day and days before when he was busy. He wasn't busy for just there was a fire, but also such a small things like helping people when their pets were stuck in holes-things like that, or giving fire safety guide in homes and companies. Aomine listened to him while eating and responded by nodding or raising his brows. It was quite a while until the apartment turned lively again, he enjoyed it.

Both men washed the dishes together and it was fun. Aomine took chances to touch Kagami on the sink when they exchanged dishes to be washed or to be cleaned by soap first. He playfully hooked his fingers to his, stroked Kagami's back hand, or tickled his palm. The ex number ten would jolt by his touch, he would look up to see his pair of navy eyes and blushed. Aomine could have glomp him and pinned him down on the floor, but no, he wanted to savor it slowly.

They done with the dishes and tidied the table, Aomine leisurely sat on the couch. Kagami joined him later.

"You must be tired," said Kagami glancing at his boyfriend. "Come, sit down here." He points down between his knees.

"Oh, you want that so soon?" Aomine smirked. Kagami realized what the other man meant by 'that'. His cheeks blushed.

"No, not that," he quickly retorted. "Hurry up, before I change my mind."

Aomine frowned, but he did it anyway. He sat down between Kagami's legs, leaned his back on his inner thighs. Kagami held his hands, dipped his fingers onto his soft dark blue hair, and started massaging his scalp slowly. It tingled but felt good. Aomine let out a low moan.

"Feels good, right?" Kagami inquired.

"Mm-hmm."

Receiving a nice respond from Aomine, Kagami grinned. He massaged his scalp and down to the other man's shoulders. It was good and Aomine felt soon he would be very sleepy. He didn't want Kagami to stop.

"Shall I massage your legs, too?"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Aomine turned around and grabbed Kagami's hand. "Why are you acting like this?"

"Like what?"

"Being so sweet and spoiling me!" Aomine frowned.

"Why not?" Kagami shrugged. "You don't like it?"

"No, no! I like it," The taller man replied. "It's just, umm-"

Kagami chuckled. He kissed Aomine's forehead gently. "I just want to make you feel good at home, that's all. I had been busy for almost two weeks. Now that I'm home again, seeing you tired makes me feel bad. I want to make it up for you."

Aomine's chest tightened. Kagami genuinely thought about him. He did all that for him. What else he needed in this world? He had the best boyfriend. His famous entitled 'Angelic Kagami' was not there for no reason. The past years of struggling to come out were worth it.

Aomine put his head on Kagami's tummy. He put his arms around his belly.

"Damn, I love you so much, _Bakagami_" he muttered.

Kagami laughed and ruffled his lover's hair. "Love you too, _Ahomine_."

Hearing Kagami's velvety and soothing voice, Aomine smiled contently. He looked up, glancing dearly at the crimson locked lover.

"Then, massage my legs, too. I'll give back your service in bed," Aomine smirked.

Kagami's face turned bright red. Aomine knew that was his answer.

.

.

.

.


	6. Chapter 6: Birthday and You, Forevermore

GEEEEEEE I'm so late for Kagami's birthday fic! Happy birthday, Tiger! Have a great day with everyone specially Aomine ha ha~ in this chapter they may be look so OOC! Excuse me… I have this idea of making fluff aokaga when listening to Sam Smith's _Lay Me Down_ acoustic ver. Listen to it to get this chapter's vibe ^^

* * *

**BIRTHDAY AND YOU, FOREVERMORE**

.

.

.

Aomine had used to have Kagami around. Be it in the court while he was standing right before him, eagerly made a move to jump passed him and scored, or when he followed the redhead home and asked to stay for dinner, the Touou ace used to see the other ace wore his apron and cooked for him, or when they eventually met at Maji Burger and they got to sit on the same table for they knew each other. Aomine used to be with Kagami.

It wasn't surprising if they started dating, the feelings were mutual. Aomine would never admit it, though, about his admiration toward the crimson haired ace. He would prefer chicks with big boobs over anything. However at some point the indigo head could not contain his feelings and would randomly touched the other man when they went one on one. Kagami who was basically innocent about love did not mind that much. He also adored Aomine as a great rival in basketball and got used to his smugness.

Today was Kagami's birthday. Aomine marked his calendar in his phone about this day. He planned to make something special for Kagami, but what? He was clueless. Giving him gravure magazine would be out of topic, the Seirin ace did not like that kind of magazine. Even if inside Momoi's childhood friend was naughty, Aomine might get kicked by presenting him some sex toys. And that was basically what he wanted. The indigo head always desired to do kinky stuff to Kagami. As much as he cared for him, he also wanted to see him getting pleasured. He really needed to work his brain on what to give for the red head.

He thought there was one thing he could gave him.

At evening Aomine texted Kagami to meet at the hoop for one on one game. Kagami replied okay, he would come after practice.

"Hey, sorry to make you wait." Kagami showed up a bit late. He ran to get there and now he was taking a breath.

"You're late," Aomine groaned.

"Yeah, the team made a surprise party for me. They popped confetti, gave me a huge cake and coach commanded me to finish it, so I had to eat it all. Sorry, I forgot to tell you," Kagami looked guilty.

Aomine scratched the back of his head. Though the man before him was special, he was never be the first person to celebrate Kagami's birthday. It's just that he never tried, not up till now.

"Whatever, Man. Let's just play," Aomine murmured.

"Okay, let me put my bag."

Kagami went to the side of the hoop to put off his bag and jacket. The crimson hair remembered he didn't bring his ball. He turned at Aomine and saw the other man brought it.

"Oh, thank goodness you bring your ball. I forgot mine," Kagami sighed.

"Heh," Aomine snorted. "All you bring is your balls right there."

It took a few seconds for Kagami to know what the tanned man meant, he went red as tomato.

"Sh-shut up, Pervert!"

Aomine chuckled. "Here." He threw the ball to Kagami.

"Happy birthday, Idiot."

Kagami received the ball and beamed. "Thanks."

"By the way, that's your present," Aomine informed.

Kagami frowned, his bunny brows almost got together. He looked at the ball on his hands. It was a brand new basketball. The color was dark red with black stripes. He recognized that brand on one side. Kagami's favorite sport brand.

"Whoa! This one is rare!" Kagami sounded surprised. "It's really for me?"

"Who else, dumbass?" Aomine gnarled.

Kagami, looking how embarrassed his boyfriend was, chuckled. "Thank you, Aomine."

Seeing his other half looked delighted, Aomine couldn't help but blushing red. Kagami knew him very well, that the indigo head had never given anyone present before. Perhaps he gave something to Momoi, but that's a different story.

"Now, let's begin. We have to grab dinner soon," Aomine turned.

Kagami agreed. He dribbled his new basketball joyfully. They played one on one for about an hour until Kagami backed off and freely fell on the middle court. Aomine joined him, he lied down next to him. Their shoulders touched.

"I won," Aomine grinned.

"I still can beat you," Kagami remarked between his breath.

"Yeah, right," Aomine snorted. The taller man looked at the sky above them. It was quite clear evening. He could see the stars. "Wow, that's a rare sight," he muttered.

Kagami glanced up too. "Whoa. The stars look so bright." He brushed up his bangs. "What a great birthday. I'm so happy meeting you guys."

Aomine turned his head, frowned at the man next to him. He was about to say to him not to be sappy, but then Kagami continued.

"I used to be alone at my birthday, so sometimes I forgot. But then I moved and some things changed. I've got to see you, too. Isn't it weird that now I feel my life is complete? Like, I have friends and a lover slash basketball rival. I don't feel so alone anymore."

Aomine's heart thumped. The basketball idiot next to him lived alone. He was alone in Japan. For him who lived with his parents, being alone could be a bless. Kagami never complained living alone. However, he might feel lonely the other time.

"It would be nice if we can celebrate our birthday together every year from now on," the red head muttered.

"Well, we don't know that," Aomine mumbled. "But I guess we can work on that."

Kagami gazed at his boyfriend. "I will… try. I'll always remember your birthday, and then I'll always be there to beat you up in basketball, to text you before you go to sleep, to lay next to you like this. I think I can do that."

The Seirin ace blinked at him. Aomine flushed. In his mind he cursed himself for being the one who was sentimental.

He felt his arm got warmer. Kagami moved closer to him. The crimson haired leaned his head on Aomine's shoulder. They both felt so comfortable under the night sky. The wind blew coldly only to make the couple moved toward each other.

"That would be great," he said softly. "Stay with me forever, if you can."

The Touou's ace turned to Kagami and kissed his head gently. "Roger."

.

.

.

.


End file.
